


What's Waiting

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Drunkenness, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Jared, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hasn't been home from college in two years.  When he comes home for Christmas, he finds something he doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Waiting

Sometimes Jensen felt like he was born to drive. Pushing down on the gas, he felt the machine jump under him, crooning as it went farther, faster; racing down the freeway, all wrapped up in around four thousand purring pounds of black leather, curved steel, and glinting fiberglass; changing direction with a twitch of his fingers as he tapped them to the beat of Hell's Bells. No, there was nothing like driving for him. If he could've majored in it, he would've. As it was, he spent his school education on a degree in physical therapy. And whenever he had a long weekend to himself, he’d take his old truck out of the city and onto the road. At times, the city felt confining, with all its people and buildings and traffic lights. He couldn’t relax until he was twenty miles outside the suburbs, the road unobstructed, with desert on either side.

He’d grown up in a little podunk town in the middle of nowhere, a half-hour’s drive from anywhere but farmland. He’d been one of the few from their high school of four hundred students to leave the town and go to college. His dad’s job as mayor had something to do with it. His own desire to be something more than his dad and granddad before him had a little bit more to do with it. The Ackles came from good stock: farming men, leading men. His great-great-granddaddy had been one of the first settlers in Texas, if you believed the stories his dad told on long winters’ nights when the town’s electricity went out and there wasn’t much else to do. Jensen had fond memories of huddling around his daddy’s armchair with Josh and Mack, gazing up in awe as his dad spoke by candlelight. When he’d gotten a bit older, he’d been used to Jared’s warm shape tucked against his side on those winter nights, warming him better than any blanket could.

Gunning the car a bit faster, Jensen raced toward home. He hadn’t been back in a while, barely at all since he’d left. There was always something going on— a test, a class, something. His whole sophomore year and the summer after were spent at a university in Italy on SMU’s foreign exchange program. The Italians had devoted a fair amount of time to laughing at him, and the way his drawl colored their language, but his professors had respected him for his work ethic and he’d managed to make a few close friends, something he’d never expected. Still, he hadn’t seen his mama, other than the few brief trips his family had been able to make out to Dallas, since he’d started college education. So being able to come home for Christmas was putting him in an even better mood than driving was.

He grinned as the edges of the farmland surrounding his town began to come into view. He was going far beyond the legal speed limit, almost ninety miles per hour. But no matter how fast he was going, he would’ve noticed the figure perched on Farmer Welling’s rickety fence, chewing on a piece of straw, cowboy hat sitting askew. He screeched to a stop, sending dust flying up into the air, before rolling down his window. The tall figure hopped off the fence before sauntering towards him with a cocky roll to his steps.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” the other man drawled, before tipping the hat back to show off a wide, toothy smile. “Why, if I’d have heard Jensen Ackles was comin’ to town...”

Jensen’s smile was about ready to climb off of his face. “Well, I’ll be, if it ain’t Jared Padalecki.” He threw open his door, climbing out as he moved around to clasp the boy by the shoulders, and was shocked when he had to look up. “Someone’s gotten tall! What’s my mama feedin’ you, kiddo?”

“Obviously somethin’ she never gave you, shortie!” Beaming, Jared flung his arms around Jensen, just like he’d done ever since he was a little kid. “See what happens when you don’t bother comin’ home!”

“Not gonna ever make that mistake again,” he chuckled, pulling back to tug at Jared’s clothing as if he could somehow make the too short sleeves fit. “I leave for too long next time and you’ll turn into a beanstalk!”

Jared laughed, the same snorting laughter Jensen remembered, before shaking his head. “Damn, man. It’s been too long.” His gaze softened and he clapped Jensen on the shoulder. “It really has been too long, ya know.”

“I know.” Releasing him, Jensen jammed his hands into his pockets with a quick shake of his head. “You don’t have to tell me. I mean, I haven’t had my mama’s food for forever now. You try goin’ that long without her pie!”

Expression tinged with mock-horror, Jared gasped. “Heaven forbid!” Then he dropped the act, laughing again, with the giddiness of someone who was too hyped up to stay on one topic for too long. “She’s probably already got one in the oven back home. If you drive fast enough, you might even get a piece straight off the rack an’ before dinner too.”

Well, if that thought didn’t hurry Jensen up, nothing would. He moved quickly around to the driver’s side of the truck, grinning to himself as Jared hopped into shotgun without permission. “Now boy,” he drawled, “who says I want you in my car?”

“Aw, Jense.” Jared winked, already pushing the seat back farther than it had customarily been set for him years before. “I’m not about to leave you alone now. Ya might as well get used to it. I’ve been told I’m incorrigible. Besides—” His grin now was as cocky as they come, even as he pulled his hat down to shadow his eyes, “—you wouldn’t know what to do without me, old man.”

“Brat,” Jensen spat, but without any real heat. He could still remember the first time he’d met Jared. He’d been eleven years old, working at the library with a bunch of kids from his class on a group project. Jeff had brought his kid brother, a bright smiley little thing with scraped knees and the biggest grin, and told him to sit in the corner and leave them alone. Jared had never known how to be silent in his life, and he certainly hadn’t been then, until Jeff lost it and screamed at him to shut up. Then the kid had, slanted hazel eyes welling up with tears and chin trembling. While the rest of the group ignored him, Jensen had been drawn to the kid, slipping out of his chair to walk over to him. He’d crouched down before Jared, ignoring the muted sniffles and offered up a Skittle from his private, secret stash. He’d never shown anyone, or even thought about sharing, but the big smile that broke out over Jared’s face was worth it.

He’d continued to hang out with Jeff, and no visit to the Padalecki house was complete until he ducked into Jared’s room, spending five to ten minutes listening to the kid jabber endlessly about his life and show him all his trophies and drawings. Sooner or later, Jeff would get bored of waiting and yell at Jensen to ditch his stupid brother and come play. Jensen would go, but not before offering Jared a Skittle and a hug.

Within a year, Jensen had begun to visit sometimes just to see Jared. He’d gotten used to the kid trailing him around town, content to spend time with him whether his friends were around or not. All the girls thought Jared was the cutest thing that they’d ever seen and the guys liked ragging on the kid, ruffling his shaggy hair and slapping him on the back. Jeff put up with it, rolling his eyes, but it was clear Jared wasn’t there for him, not when he followed Jensen like a lost puppy. And Jensen had come to love Jared, liked being able to play the older brother in ways he hadn’t been able to with Mack. He had coached Jared before tryouts for the middle school basketball team and helped him study. He’d talked to him about girls and later, when Jared came out, boys.

Jensen had been worried when Jared had decided, at thirteen years old, to come out to his parents and the rest of the town. Little towns in Texas weren’t known for being the most tolerant, and he had known how delicate Jared’s feelings were and how he always sought the approval of other people. He hadn’t needed to worry; the whole town loved Jared, and it seemed that not even his semi-blatant homosexuality would stop that. Most of the old-timers who had a real issue with it turned a blind eye when it came to Jared, and everyone else doted on him just the same.

Glancing over at the boy in the passenger side of his truck, he could still see the gangly kid Jared had been. He was still lanky, not completely grown into the height he’d gained, all limbs and no idea where to put them. His large white tee hung off of his shoulders, but the jeans he had on were the same type he used to wear: long, tight and skinny. Back when he was fourteen, he’d taken to wearing the tightest fitting clothes he could. It had been around the same time he’d started looking up at Jensen from under his eyelashes with something other than hero worship.

The year before Jensen left, it had been pretty obvious to everyone in town that Jared had a bit of crush on him. Even though it made him more uncomfortable than all get-out, Jensen knew it made sense. It was pretty natural that Jared would fixate on the taller, older boy that took care of him. He tried to handle it carefully, ignoring the kid’s overt innuendos, and instead had kept his friendship as brotherly and platonic as it had always been. He’d been worried the whole thing would blow up, but it hadn’t. Jared had kept cautiously flirting with him up until the day Jensen had left, but their friendship had never suffered because of it. After he’d left, their contact had been sporadic, what with him being in college and Jared making the varsity basketball team his sophomore year. Obviously, with two and a half years gone by since they’d last seen each other, Jared was probably more than over his little crush.

“So,” he started. The silence wasn’t awkward between them, never had been, but it had been too long since he’d last seen Jared for him to waste any time. “Give me the low-down. How crazy’s my mama been actin’?

Chuckling, Jared tossed his hat onto the dash and stretched his arms over his head. “She pretty much bought out the whole Safeway, so you better be hungry, ‘cause she’ll be mighty offended if you don’t eat it all.” At Jensen’s groan, he laughed, elbowing him gently. “Hey. You got me on your side. I’ve been told I eat like it’s goin’ outta style.”

“Bet you do.” Jensen cast a speculative glance at Jared’s lanky form. “How tall are you anyway?”

Jared puffed up with pride. “Six-five.”

Whistling, Jensen shook his head. “I bet you kick ass even more than you use to on the basketball court.”

A pleased flush came to Jared’s cheeks and he ducked his head as he grinned. “Coach thinks I might be able to swing a scholarship to SMU.”

“My school! And in Division One too!” At Jared’s pleased nod, Jensen took a hand off the wheel long enough to clap him on the back. “I’m real proud of you, kid. Can’t wait to see where you end up in two years.”

“More like one and a half,” Jared corrected primly, but his act was ruined by his giddiness. “I’m hopin’ to end up somewhere near you. It’d be nice to have someone around from home.” He peeked up from under the fringe of his bangs, hopefully. “‘Sides, with you gettin’ your degree in physical therapy and all, I could use you around. You know how I like to injure myself.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Jensen chuckled, and patted Jared’s knee a few times with his right hand. “We’ll see what we can do. I’d like to have you around too, kiddo.”

Scowling lightly, Jared flicked his shoulder. “Can’t call me a kiddo anymore. I’m pretty much an old man like you now.”

“All grown up at the ripe old age of sixteen, huh?” 

“Yep.” Jared settled back in his seat. Jensen could feel his eyes tracing his profile. “Not that anyone’ll remember it. Even if there were any other gay guys in town, you can bet I wouldn’t be allowed to date ‘em.”

The idea of Jared letting a boy—a man—into his bed was unsettling. Jensen imagined he would feel the same when Mack got old enough for boys. Clicking his tongue, he snorted. “You’re much too young for that sorta stuff, that’s why.”

Jared let out a huff of frustration as he twisted in his seat to face Jensen fully. “You were feelin’ up Danneel Harris under the bleachers when you were a year younger than me, and I know for a fact you lost your virginity at sixteen.”

“That’s different,” Jensen grumbled, and shot the kid a sharp look, refusing to be wooed by those pouting eyes. “You’re different.”

“How come people only remember I’m gay when it suits them?” Jared complained under his breath, but Jensen could tell he was really angry, just a little annoyed. “I mean, they’re good to ignore it the rest of the time.”

Jensen gave a bark of laughter at that. “You don’t let ‘em forget it for long, Jay.” He remembered how blatant Jared had been with him two years back and he doubted much had changed. “You know everyone just worries over you ‘cause they love your stupid ass, right?”

“I know,” Jared whined, slumping in his seat to sprawl even further. “Just wish they wouldn’t be such idiots about it.” He picked at his jeans for a few seconds, before saying quietly, “It’s not like they have to worry about anything. Nothing’s ever gonna happen anyway. I’m gonna die a big, ol’ gay virgin.”

The soft sadness didn’t suit Jared’s bright features. Jensen punched him lightly on the shoulder and smiled at him as much as he could while driving. “Hey, don’t be like that. SMU’s in Dallas. It may be Texas, but trust me when I say there is definitely a gay scene. I’ve got a friend who’s really into it. You should come up some time, he could show you around.” With Jensen there to supervise of course, but he didn’t mention that part.

Jared was silent for a few moments before drawing in a breath. “Are you into it?” he said, voice carefully uninterested.

“Jared,” Jensen groaned. He knew what Jared was referring to. They’d been hanging out and drinking a few months before he left for school. Half-drunk, he’d confessed to Jared that he was pretty sure he was bi. It was the first time he’d ever said it out loud, or even admitted it to himself really. It hadn’t done anything to tone down Jared’s crush, obviously. If anything, it’d made it that much worse.

His roommate and best friend back at SMU, Misha, knew about his sexual orientation and they’d gone out a few times. Jensen had fucked a few guys he’d met, enough to know that, yeah, he liked guys just as much as girls, but he’d never had anything more than a one night stand with a guy. He just tended to be more interested in girls, long term.

He sighed and chewed on his lower lip. “Yeah, I’ve been around the scene some. But I’m not like you, Jared. I’m not really the person you should look to for advice on all the gay stuff.”

“Well, that’s kinda tough,” Jared snapped, “Seein’ as you’re the only other guy I know who’s even a bit into cock.” The crude words coming from Jared’s mouth made him flinch, but Jared kept on going. “I mean, who else am I s’posed to ask? My daddy? My brother? It’s not like I gotta lotta options here.” He calmed down a little after that. “‘Sides. I wanna talk to you.”

There was too much softness to that tone, and when Jensen glanced over, Jared’s eyes were glinting with a familiar light. Shit. Maybe Jared wasn’t as over that crush as he’d thought.

Not a minute too soon, they rolled into town. Recognizing Jensen’s truck, people on the sidewalk began hollering. Slowing down, he rolled his window down so he could lean out and shout back.

One particular voice cut through the rest. “Jensen Ackles!” He grinned as he recognized that particular head of red hair. “I do believe you stayed outta town this long just to avoid me cashin’ in on that favor you promised.” Danneel stomped right up to the side of his truck and he came to a full stop for her in the middle of the street. She glared up at him, hands on her hips and eyes full of playful anger. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry?” he suggested, grinning, only to have her cuff him over the head as best she could

“That the best you can do to appease an angry lady, man?” Jared asked from the passenger seat, leaning forward so that Danneel could see him. “You’re outta practice. Hi, Danni.” He winked at her and she grinned right back, looking like she’d ruffle his hair if she could reach it.

“Back in town only five minutes and you’ve already got this one ridin’ shotgun.” She indicated Jared fondly. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You two always were attached at the hip.”

“That’s us,” Jared replied, and Jensen stiffened as his hand slid to rest on his lower back. 

Danneel looked between the two of them with new interest, before turning back to Jensen. “You headin’ to your parents place direct?”

“Yeah.”

She nodded, smacking her gum. “See if you can’t head out tonight. Whole bunch of us are meetin’ up at Rosie’s Bar. Mike’s bartendin’ tonight, so we can drink and everythin’. You too, Jared,” she added graciously.

“Sounds good,” Jensen answered. “We’ll be there.”

“Better be,” she retorted, before strutting away, every bit the self-assured girl she’d been two years ago when she’d been both head cheerleader and homecoming queen. Looked like working at her mama’s clothing store hadn’t dulled her spirits any.

Jensen started up the car again, waving off anyone else who looked like they wanted to talk. When he pulled off Main Street and took the turn towards his parents’ place, Jared finally spoke up, “She’s goin’ steady with Chad nowadays.”

“No shit!” He turned wide-eyed to Jared. “How’d he finally convince her?”

Shrugging, Jared looked far too nonchalant for the news he was delivering. “Fucked if I know. Think they were hookin’ up some for a while and she just finally decided to make it official.” He cracked a little grin and shook his head. “You should see him, man. Totally whipped.”

Snorting, Jensen nodded. “That’s Danneel for you. God, you remember how I was when I was with her?”

“Yeah,” Jared snickered. “Pathetic, that’s what.”

“Brat!” He swatted at Jared, who easily avoided him, despite the fact that his body was taking up seventy percent of the front seat. “I was simply very dedicated to our relationship.”

“That’s one way of puttin’ it,” Jared muttered lowly but clearly. The twinkling in his eyes made it clear that Jensen was supposed to hear.

“Oh, that’s fuckin’ it!” He parked the car swiftly and was out of it chasing after Jared in seconds, the taller boy laughing breathlessly as he struggled to keep ahead. The ache in his chest he hadn’t even really noticed before seemed soothed for the first time in two years as he tackled the kid and slammed them both to the ground. Jared was laughing uncontrollably beneath him, and his laughter turned into outright howling as Jensen danced his fingers across his ribs. He was grinning impossibly wide as Jared, in strangled hiccups between his gales of laughter, begged and pleaded for him to stop. When he finally let up, Jared was panting from exertion, face all red and flushed, eyes sparkling. The sight twisted something in Jensen’s gut, but he couldn’t tell what.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Jared took in a deep breath. “Damn man. We’re covered in dirt. Your mama’s gonna have our heads.”

Jensen was pretty sure it was worth it.

 

*

 

His mama was so happy to see him that she didn’t care about the state of his clothes. In fact, she was more than indulgent, letting them sit in the kitchen and eat pie in their dirty things, before making them wash up for dinner. Jared was staying over, no surprise there, but otherwise it was just the Ackles. Mack, now thirteen, had grown so much it amazed him. At first, she seemed almost embarrassed around him, but it didn’t take much to remind her that this was her idiot older brother. Newly engaged, Josh was bursting with things to tell Jensen about his wife-to-be. His daddy merely sat at the head of the table, watching his kids with pride while Jensen’s mama bustled around, making sure everyone was comfortable.

Around eight, Josh decided to head back to his house and fiancee, and Jensen and Jared made for Rosie’s Bar, with a promise to Jensen’s mama that they would let someone else drive if they drank too much.

“It’s so cool that your mama’s down with us drinkin’, even though we’re not legal,” Jared said as they walked into the bar. Cheers rose up as the other residents of the town noticed Jensen and soon enough he was surrounded by people asking after him, clapping him on the shoulder, and saying it was good to have him back. It took a few minutes until everyone went back to their respective places and it was just him and his group of friends.

Chis Kane slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him over to the booth they had pretty much commandeered. It was the largest one in the place, and still they barely fit. It helped that Danneel was on Chad’s lap, but not much. Jensen was pressed tight to Chris on one side and Jared on the other.

“Hey, little brother, get us some drinks,” Jeff said, sliding a couple of twenties across the table to where Jared was perched on the edge. He winked at Jensen as Jared strode off. “Didn’t take him long to find you.”

“Oh shut up.” Jensen grumbled as the rest of the table snickered at the insinuation. They’d all had a field day over Jared’s crush the first time around. He’d even gotten the impression that they wanted him to hook up with Jared, which was beyond bizarre.

“Kid’s gotten big, huh,” Steve commented from Chris’s right, and there were a couple of other murmurs of agreement. Jensen watched Jared’s form as he leaned up against the bar, chatting with Mike while he got their beers. “Didn’t think he’d turn out lookin’ like that, ‘specially with the shrimp he used to be.”

“Tell me about it.” Chris shook his head regretfully. “He’s fuckin’ taller than me, didja notice?”

“You’re not the only one. Taller than me too.” Jensen interjected. “Didn’t expect that, that’s for sure.” A couple of significant glances were exchanged across the table and he blinked, catching them. “What guys?” he prodded, and there was an awkward silence. “Guys?”

Sighing, Danneel untwined herself from Chad to lean over the table. “Look, Jen, the whole crush thing was kinda funny back when he was a kid, and it still is, sorta. But, you can’t deny that there seems to be something kinda legitimate beneath all of this...”

“Seriously?” Shocked, he turned to see nothing but earnest expressions on all of his friends’ faces. “Jeff?” Even Jared’s brother seemed sincere, if a little uneasy. “What, you all really think that Jared and I should…? You guys are crazy.”

Clearing his throat, Jeff pursed his lips. “Look man, you know we’re friends and all, and Jared’s my brother, and I never wanna have to talk about his romantic life again, but... He really feels something for you. This isn’t a kid thing or a crush or whatever you’re thinkin’. And you... you seem to feel something back, so if you two decide to... do whatever, I wouldn’t totally object.” Shifting uncomfortably, he pointed a finger at Jensen sternly. “I will kick your ass if you fuck around on him though, you got that?”

Astonished, Jensen shook his head in disbelief. “Look guys-”

Before he could finish, Jared was back with their drinks on a platter, sliding in snug next to Jensen. “Whatchy’all talkin’ ‘bout?” he drawled, settling back against Jensen’s shoulder, oblivious.

“Nothing,” Jensen said immediately, grabbing at a beer. He couldn’t be drunk, ‘cause he needed to drive home, but there was no way he could stop himself from drinking after that conversation. 

“Just teasin’ Jenny a little bit, y’know.” Katie jumped in smoothly, distributing the bottles to everyone else. “It’s been too long since we had a chance to do that.”

Jared seemed to accept that explanation, and soon enough he and the girls were involved in a rapidly deteriorating drinking contest. In other words, Jared was pretty solidly drunk and the girls were giggling over him. Actually, they were all giggling over whatever male happened to walk into the bar and speculating in what they probably thought were hushed tones about his sexual prowess and the size of his dick. Soon enough, Danneel, Katie, and Genevieve were talking blatantly about their sex lives, while Jared listened with a kind of childish attentiveness that caused an aching in Jensen’s gut.

“We should probably stop ‘em before they scar Jared for life,” Jensen whispered to Chad. Chad glanced over at the girls and Jared lazily

“Please,” Chad snorted. “They have sleepovers with the kid, for God’s sake. He’s already been scarred as much as possible.”

“The number one thing,” Danneel proclaimed as loudly as possible, barely wobbling as she got up on top of the table next to theirs where the girls and Jared were camped out, “is sex appeal.” She nodded wisely to herself and then continued. “When you’re in a club and shit, you’ve gotta attract the men to you, you know. So you gotta... you gotta be able to like, move.”

Licking his lips, Jared gazed up awestruck at her form. “I can move. I can totally move.”

“You gotta—” Genevieve was interrupted by her own hiccup, and looked more startled than anyone else. The surprise lingered for a second before she got back on track. “You havta prove yourself. Not gonna let our Jared out in the world less we know.”

“Mike!” Katie called, gesturing drunkenly, “Mike, turn on some music! With, like, a really good beat!”

“Aw, fuck,” Chris grumbled, but it was already far too late. Pounding club music was bursting out of the speakers and Danneel had pulled Jared up to wobble unsteadily on the table. 

Moving to get up, Jensen volunteered, “I’ll get him down,” but Jared had already started to move.

It was slight at first, as if he was readjusting to something he hadn’t done in a while. Just a slight rocking of his hips, a gentle sort of circle as he eased into it. As the music began to crescendo, he threw his arms in the air, gaining more confidence as he tossed his head back and forth. Those arms eased down as he skated his palms over his chest until they teased at the waistband of his jeans before one began to shove the white material of his tee up to display a flat, tan stomach.

The sight jolted Jensen into action. Realizing he’d just been standing and gaping, he moved forward and grabbed Jared’s free hand. “C’mon kiddo,” he said and tugged an unsteady Jared down from the table-top. Jared stumbled into him, knocking him back into one of the bar chairs. In an instant, Jared was on top of him, facing him, in his lap. Jared’s eyes wide and dazed as he began to dance again in earnest.

For a few, too-brief seconds, Jensen was too shocked to stop him. He had Jared on top of him, grinding and teasing like the sluttiest of lap-dancers, hands flying everywhere. All that warmth, youth, and beauty pressed up against him, like it was all for him, like God had designed Jared specially just so he could sit here in Jensen’s lap and dance his little heart out.

Finally, Jensen’s mind came back on board and he pushed Jared forcefully off of him, leaving the kid to stumble back and land on his ass on the floor, a startled expression on his face like he didn’t know what he’d been doing. Or he didn’t think that Jensen would push him off.

Kneeling down, Jensen put his arm around Jared’s waist and hauled him up. “I’m gonna take him home,” he told the others, ignoring the knowing looks and the girls’ giggles. “He’s pretty smashed. Better to let him sleep it off.”

“You take care of my little brother, Jensen,” Jeff said, a note of warning in his voice that Jensen chose to ignore, just nodding as he dragged Jared out of the bar and into his truck.

He’d just gotten the car started and on the road when Jared seemed to come out of whatever daze he’d been in and frown. “J’sen?”

“Yeah?” He kept his eyes straight ahead on the road, afraid that if he looked at Jared, those same feelings from the bar would come back. He couldn’t afford that, not with Jared drunk and vulnerable next to him.

“J’sen, why’m I in your car?” The words were slurred even more so than usual, turning the normal Texas drawl into something almost undecipherable.

“Takin’ you home to my house, okay?” The urge to look over at Jared and ensure he was okay was nearly overwhelming.

A hand landed on his thigh without warning and he jerked, knocking it off. “Are you gonna fuck me?” Jared asked, voice childish and excited. “Jen, I’been waitin’ for y’ta fuck me.”

Swallowing, Jensen carefully kept driving at a steady speed, hands in the ten and two position. “No, Jared. We’re just going home to sleep.”

“But Jense...” Jared’s whine was on the level of the cutest of puppies and nearly as hard to resist. “Why won’t you fuck me? All I want is for you to fuck me. Please... I’ve been waitin’ for you.”

That lean, lithe body, all for him, untouched and pure and begging and he was saying no, because Jared was a fucking kid who didn’t know what he was asking for ,and because he was as drunk as they come. But he couldn’t tell Jared that and expect him to understand. Instead, he shot an unsteady grin in Jared’s direction. “I’m too tired right now, that’s why. We both have to sleep.”

“But in the mornin’?” Jared refused to be put off, and a hand came out to squeeze Jensen’s bicep. “Y’ll fuck me in the mornin’?”

“Sure Jared.” There was no way he would remember this, not as drunk as he was. “Whatever you want.”

“Thank you, J’sen.” A happy sigh came from Jared’s direction as he settled into the car seat. “Can’t wait,” he said drowsily, before fading off. When they arrived at Jensen’s house, he had to carry Jared in, setting him gingerly on the air mattress his mother had already set up in his room, just like it used to be when Jared stayed the night. Collapsing onto his bed, he was out in less than a minute, listening to Jared’s soft snores as he fell into his dreams.

*

Despite only having drunk one beer the night before, Jensen still woke up later than Jared. He rolled over to see that the giant shape on the air mattress was gone and, distantly, he could hear the shower running. With a groan, he climbed out of bed and trudged downstairs, going through the motions of making coffee half-asleep. It was only once he’d drunk half of his cup that he noticed the note pinned to the fridge.

 

Jensen,

Your father and I have work, and Mackenzie is at a friend’s, so you and Jared have the house to yourselves. Have fun! :)

Love, Mama

 

Great. Hopefully Jared didn’t remember the previous night; otherwise things could become unbearably awkward.

Soft padding footsteps announced Jared’s entrance. He was half-dressed, a pair of Jensen’s old basketball shorts hanging off the angles of his hipbones. Toweling his hair off with a hand towel, he smiled tightly at Jensen. “See you still aren’t functional without a cup of coffee,” he said, nodding fondly at the cup. “Did you see your mama’s note?”

“I saw.” He swallowed the last dregs of his coffee and put the cup in the sink. “How’d you feel? You drank a lot last night.”

Jared chuckled, dropping the towel on the counter and running a hand through his still-damp hair. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I didn’t mean to make you have to watch out for me on your first night back here.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jensen answered quickly, avoiding Jared’s eyes. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the others rag on you about it a bit, though. You were gettin’ pretty wild at the end there.”

A flush came to Jared’s cheeks. “Yeah, I remember.” Jensen stiffened even as Jared eyed him hopefully. “Look, Jense, about last night...”

“I feel gross,” Jensen announced abruptly, cutting Jared off as fast as he could and jolting out of his seat. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Jensen!” Jared’s plea trailed after him, but he ignored it, instead taking a scalding shower as if he could scrub the memories of the previous night off of him as well. He knew Jared was waiting for him outside, probably wanting t discuss hings. He stayed in the shower as long as possible, leaving only when his fingers were wrinkly and the bathroom was full of steam.

Jared was perched on the edge of his bed, and he bounced slightly when Jensen entered. His eyes followed Jensen as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of his luggage. Normally, Jensen would’ve dropped his towel right there and changed, but somehow, after last night, he didn’t think that was quite right anymore. He moved to head out of the room, only to have Jared grab his arm.

Jared’s eyes were big and sincere, in full on puppy-dog mode as he spoke. “Look, Jense, I’m really sorry if what I did last night made you uncomfortable. I swear, I didn’t really mean to, I was just being an impulsive, drunk idiot. You know that. But I am kinda glad about it, ‘cause nothing else I’ve ever done has made you look at me twice. And I’ve been tryin’ so hard, y’know that.” Satisfied that Jensen was staying, he released Jensen’s arm, staring earnestly into his eyes as if he could communicate everything he needed by that alone. “Before you left, you neve looked t me. I mean, you did, but not really. Just like... Like I was a little kid, y’know. And I got s sick f that, ‘cause that’s not how I wanted you to see me. And this time, I thought maybe... I’d changed so much and it’d been so long, maybe you’d finally see something other than that little kid you comforted in the library. And last night... it wasn’t for long, but I coul feel ou lookin’, really lookin’. And that was pretty much the best moment of my life.” Tentatively, Jared drew in closer, one hand coming up to caress Jensen’s cheek. “You felt something for me last night, I could tell. Please Jense, let us do this. Please?”

Jensen fixed his eyes on the prominent rise of Jared’s collarbone, knowing that if he looked into those eyes, he’d be done for. “Look, Jay, I know that you think you have it all figured out and everything, but the fact of the matter is, you’re sixteen. You’re way too young to even really think about getting seriously involved with someone, let alone a guy so much older than you.”

“Four years!” Jared burst out, frustration evident. “Four fuckin’ years, man, that’s not that much. My daddy’s older than my mama by twice that.”

Jensen shook his head. “That’s different.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause your mama ain’t sixteen!” Jensen growled, tossing Jared’s hands off him as he began to lose his cool. “For shit’s sake Jared! How’d you think she’d feel if she found out you were fuckin’ around with someone that was almost twenty-one?”

“If it was you? She’d be fine.” Jared grabbed at Jensen’s hand, catching it up and running his thumbs across the skin soothingly. “Everyone here’d be fine with it. Jeff said he’d tell you explicitly that he was cool with it. He did, didn’t he? And then your parents left us alone. Don’t you get it, Jense? No one has a problem with us except for you!”

Deflating, Jensen sighed. “I just think there’s a whole bunch of shit you’re not considering, Jay. What d’you want here? A fuck? A relationship? I’m going back to college in three weeks and who knows how long it’ll be until you see me again. And... and Jay, what if things end up bad? Have you even considered the fact that we’d be riskin’ our whole friendship just to screw around?”

“It wouldn’t be just screwin’ around. Not if it was you and me,” Jared said mulishly, lips pouted and eyes pleading. “Look, I’ve thought about all that. I’ve pretty much thought about nothin’ but that for three years now, ever since I first figured out I wanted you. And I want you for more than a fuck, Jense, you know that. If it’s you an’ me, we’ll figure out a way. I’ve got faith in us. Don’t you?”

“This isn’t about faith, Jare.” Jensen shook his head, withdrawing his hand from Jared’s. “This is about bein’ rational ‘bout things. Makin’ the smart choice. I’m not ready to risk everythin’ we have to get my rocks off a couple of times.”

He began to walk away, only to halt when Jared said, “I’ll suck you off tonight.”

He spun around, eyes narrowed. “What?”

Jared stood firm, arms crossed over his bare chest. “I’ll climb into your bed tonight and suck you off. And if you don’t say yes then, then I’ll rub you off the next time you’re driving. And I’ll keep going until you stop bein’ a scaredy-cat and say yes to me.”

A hint of hysterical laughter began building in Jensen’s chest and his lips twitched with the desire to smile. “Are you sexually black-mailing me, Jared Padalecki?”

“Yeah,” Jared answered honestly, with a shrug and a cocky smile. “I mean, if you say yes, I’ll do all that anyway, but I think you’ll probably enjoy it more if you ain’t so conflicted about it.”

Jensen ran a hand through his hair, an unwilling smile coming to his face. “You are one of a kind, kiddo.”

“Does that mean you’ll say yes to me?”

Considering, Jensen took in Jared’s hopeful face. He’d never really allowed himself to think about it seriously before. But... they’d have to be careful, very careful. He valued their friendship more than anything, and he wouldn’t be able to bear it if something happened to break that. They’d have to go slow, take it easy, try and figure out where they stood. They wouldn’t want to rush into things. But in the end... he imagined Jared in his bed, that big smile directed at him every morning, that body marked up from what he’d done to it the night before... Oh yeah, it’d definitely be worth it.

He huffed out a laugh. “Hell, Jared. Someone should teach you the meaning of no someday. You aren’t always gonna get your way this easy.”

At the implications of his words, that sunbeam of a smile began to stretch out over Jared’s face. “But that someday ain’t today, is it?”

Chuckling, Jensen pulled Jared in to press their lips together once, nice an’ easy. “No, it ain’t.”

He moved to pull back from the kiss but Jared’s hands shot out, grabbing him and pulling him close. All of a sudden, he had miles of Jared pressed up against him, aching and desperate, kissing heatedly as if he thought this might not last.

In between a few of Jared’s frantic, inexperienced kisses, Jensen pushed lightly at his shoulders. “Whoa, easy there.”

“Fuck easy,” Jared spat out, lips landing on Jensen’s neck to press a million light kisses, as if he was too overwhelmed by passion to give one real hickey. “I want you to take me right fuckin’ now, on your bed. Want you to take me all the way, wanna do everything. Wanna hold you and suck you an fuc you. Want you to get in me and give it to me the way I’ve been dreamin’ of since I was thirteen fuckin’ years old. You got me?”

On the other hand... going slow was overrated.

Jensen grabbed onto to Jared’s ass and hauled him in, yanking his head back so he could devour his mouth in a kiss. “Fuck yeah,” he snarled against Jared’s lips, and tossed Jared backward onto the bed. Climbing over him, he hauled one of Jared’s legs over his hips, grinding them together fiercely, even as they kissed and bit at each other. “Such a fuckin’ tease,” he growled and palmed Jared’s ass hard enough to make the boy hiss. “Struttin’ around for years, showin’ off that hot little body, waggin’ that ass at anyone ‘cause you just want it so. Damn. Bad.” He punctuated his words with harsh rolls of his hips that made Jared moan and yelp and claw at him, writhing around begging for more. “Ain’t that right, boy?” When Jared didn’t respond with anything other than a drawn-out moan, he bit down hard on his neck, making Jared scream in shock. “Ain’t that right, boy?” he repeated.

“Wanted you,” Jared moaned, and he threw his head back so Jensen could bite down again. “Wanted you, only you. Woulda— woulda bent over in the middle of the street if you’d asked me to. Woulda let everyone see what slut am for you, woulda just taken it in front of everyone and would begged or more. Fuckin&rsquo Jensen!” 

Jared squirmed as Jensen tore his shorts off, removing his own towel right afterwards. His hurried pace was interrupted when he caught sight of Jared’s dick, an damn as it a nice one. He ran a hand over it, fisting it quickly and making Jared take short little panting breaths as his hips bucked to try to keep his dick in Jensen’s hand for as long as possible. Jensen took his time admiring it, before leaning down to press a kiss to Jared’s jaw and whisper, “I wanna ride this some day.” When Jared made a small, shocked sound, he grinned, nuzzling Jared’s neck as he spoke softly. “Someday, I’m gonna slick this big dick of yours up and I’m gonna ride it ‘til you’re begging me to let you come. And then I’m gonna ride you more.” Jared whimpered as Jensen let his hand fall off of his dick and trail down to tease his balls lightly, before continuing further. “But right now,” he murmured as his fingers tipped between the curves of Jared’s ass and traced the rim of the hole he found there. “Right now, I’m gonna fuck this greedy little hole of yours until it’s drippin’ with my come and I’m gonna fuck it so hard that every god damn person in this town will know exactly what happened to you. They’re gonna know you let me fuck you nice and hard, that you’re such a slut you gave it up the first chance you got.”

“Yeah,” Jared murmured, planting his feet on the bed and pressing his ass up for Jensen’s attention, chasing the finger teasing his hole. “Yeah, want them to know you’re mine, want all them to know that you chose me. Not some fuckin’ girl, even though they’re all fuckin’ droolin’ over you. Me. Me.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, pressing a long, sloppy kiss to Jared’s stomach. “You.” With that, he grabbed Jared’s hips and flipped him over, pulling the cheeks of his ass apart and diving down to lick at the pink hole he found there.

“Ah!” Jared’s back arched forward and he clawed at the bed as he pushed his hips back towards Jensen. “Yes, god, Jensen, yes, fuckin’ eat me out. Your fuckin’ mouth— so perfect, so good to me. Makin’ me ready with your mouth, never thought you’d— god, I never thought you’d do this for me. Fuckin’ love your mouth, love your body, love all of you. Wanna get you in me now, as fast as possible, wanna feel it, you know I do. Please, god, please, Jensen!”

With a final lap against Jared’s rim, Jensen pulled back, petting his ass soothingly. “Shh, yeah, I got you, Jay. Gonna fuck you, I promise. Gonna fuck you and pop your cherry and then not gonna let anyone else touch you ever. Gonna be all mine.”

Jared let out a hoarse laugh, rolling over and pulling Jensen up to kiss him, disregarding where his mouth had been only a few seconds ago. “Always was. Always was yours.” For a moment, they just stared at each other, before Jared rolled his hips and smirked. “Now fuck me Ackles, or I swear I will kick your ass.”

Burying his hands in Jared’s hair, Jensen pulled him in for one more long, sloppy kiss, before hoisting his legs up high on his back and lining up his dick with Jared’s hole. “Ready?” he asked, voice breathless as he hovered over Jared. “You ready for me to fuck you.”

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and kissed him lightly. “Been ready for three fuckin’ years, you ass. Now. Fuck. Me.”

“Yes sir.” Jensen grinned and thrust in. Jared howled at the sudden intrusion, grabbing at Jensen’s hair and pulling it, his other hand scraping across his skin. As soon as he was in all the way, Jensen froze, waiting for Jared to stop squeezing his eyes shut in pain. 

Within a few seconds, Jared forced his arms and legs to relax, fluttering his eyelashes as he opened his eyes to look up at Jensen. “Fuck,” he whispered and reached up to trace Jensen’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. “Sorry, just need a second. It’s really...”

“Overwhelming?” Jensen knew the feeling. This was the first time he’d ever fucked anyone without a condom, but that had nothing to do with it. It was about Jared, about havin this ody warm and tight around him, wanting him. He hadn’t counted on how much he’d be feeling, not only physically, but emotionally. “Yeah. Yeah. It is.”

Swallowing, Jared nodded, and with a deep breath, he put his arms back around Jensen’s shoulders and tucked his face into his neck. “Okay, I’m ready. Go.” He nipped Jensen’s neck once, teasingly. “Make it good, stud.”

Jensen grinned and kissed the top of Jared’s head. “You bet your ass I will.” He grabbed Jared’s hips and pulled out nearly all the way before shoving back in. He set a fast pace, thrusting in and out, listening as Jared’s noises changed from surprise to pleasure. The boy threw his head back, exposing that neck as he made little cut off sounds that correlated with his ass clenching down on Jensen’s dick. Jensen hummed fondly as he ground into Jared, circling his hips. When Jared’s eyes opened, he began pressing kisses to anywhere he could reach. “God, Jared,” he moaned, tasting the salt of his sweat on his chest. “So fuckin’ hot, so fuckin’ beautiful. So stupid for never doin’ this before. Shoulda known you’d be perfect. Fuckin’ love your body.”

“Love you dick,” Jared moaned with something that maybe would’ve been a laugh if Jensen hadn’t been fucking his brains out. “Jense, oh my god, I’m almost there. Gonna come soon, wanna make you come. Please, Jen, want your come in me. You promised me. Promised me you’d let me have it.”

“Almost there. Almost fuckin’ there,” Jensen muttered, feeling the pleasure mounting in his gut. “Gonna give it to you, just like I promised. Gonna- fuck, Jared!” He shoved all the way in and bent nearly double as he came, pumping come into Jared. He was dimly aware of Jared reaching down and jacking himself frantically before he came as well, splattering over both of their chests.

Both of them were frozen panting for a few minutes, before Jensen found the energy to roll off. They both moaned as he pulled out, and he collapsed next to Jared with a grunt. “Fuck,” he said and Jared chuckled. “God, I’ve been an idiot.”

Weakly, Jared patted his chest. “That’s okay. I love you anyway.”

Rolling onto his side, Jensen shuffled closer so he could press his face against Jared’s neck, nuzzling fondly. “Are we doing the after sex love confessions now?”

Jared shrugged and slung an arm over Jensen’s waist. “We don’t have to limit it to after sex. You could tell me anytime. I promise I won’t mind.”

“You won’t, will you?” Jensen asked amused, and kissed the base of Jared’s throat. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They rested comfortably in silence for a few minutes, exchanging casual affectionate touches. Finally, Jared sighed. “So.”

Tilting his head back so he could see Jared’s face, Jensen frowned. “So what?”

“So what now?”

Jensen thought about it for a moment, tracing the lines of Jared’s chest. They’d just jumped into it, and he’d thought he’d have more concerns. But somehow, the warm feeling in his chest wasn’t fading at thoughts of the future. “So,” he said, and smiled. “So now we spend the next three weeks having all the sex we can, and then when I go back to school we’ll get really good at phone sex.”

“Phone sex,” Jared said, amusement tinging his voice. “Who’s to say I’m gonna put out?”

“Was there ever really any doubt of that?"

Jared laughed at that, and those hazel eyes were filled with hope. “You really think we can do that?”

After years of doubt, for the first time Jensen was sure. He pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips and pulled away with a smile. “Yeah. I really am.”


End file.
